


It takes a village to raise a Sentinel

by Marion



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/F - Category, M/M, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marion/pseuds/Marion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair makes a confession which leads to Jim making a bigger one. Inspired by Jane Mailander's Scoring Opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It takes a village to raise a Sentinel

## It takes a village to raise a Sentinel

by Marion

Thnaks to Sheila for putting up with my wonderful (!) grasp of English while beta-ing, to WoD for unwittingly encouraging me to try and improve on my first version-this one's certainly longer, and to Pam for her input.

This was inspired and motivated by Jane Mailander's hot story, 'Scoring Opportunity'. If you haven't read it, then please do so. Not only is it a good read, but it will give you some background to this tale.   
If any of the warnings offend you, like Jim having sex with other people, some of them female, then this story may not be for you (Blair does make a cameo appearance and he and Jim are lovers). For the rest of you, hope you enjoy this and please, I like feedback.

* * *

"You want to tell me about it?" 

The question came out of the blue. The two men were relaxing together on the couch watching a soccer game on the TV. It was the half time interval and the adverts had come on. Jim muted the sound. 

Blair looked at his friend. "Tell you about what?" 

"The ex-lover, the one who got you hooked on soccer and cinnamon." Jim's voice was calm. 

"Wow! Where did you get that from, oh great detective?" Blair felt his heart rate pick up. 

"Just - every time you have cinnamon you get real pensive, and you get very involved in soccer matches. And both make you horny." 

"So you added it up and came up with what? That I took on the whole soccer team while eating a cinnamon bun or something?" Blair blurted out and mentally kicked himself. _What the fuck did I say that for?! He'll know, he'll just..._

Jim's eyes narrowed. "Did you?" 

_Oh shit! Obfuscate, Sandburg, like you've never obfuscated before. You don't want to screw this up._ "What, take on the whole soccer team or do it while eating a bun? Jesus, Jim, that was just an example. I happen to enjoy the game and cinnamon is a hot spice, leaves you with a nice burn." 

Jim seemed willing to leave it, and for a minute or two, Blair relaxed. Silence descended in the loft, a tense, uncomfortable silence that soon had Blair squirming. Finally unable to take the quiet he ventured, "We both have history we'd rather not mention, my friend." 

"Was it a good experience, Chief?" Jim turned to look at his mate. 

"Yeah, at the time." Blair ducked his head and hid a smile behind a curtain of hair. 

"And you don't want to talk about it," Jim said flatly. 

Blair suddenly felt restless. He stood and started pacing. "Jim, why bring up old ghosts? Let's just say that there are some things in my past that would shock you, OK?" 

The older man snorted. "Sandburg, 'table leg' ring a bell? You really think you could shock me? But all that's changed and we're exclusive, right? I'm just curious." 

"Nosy, more like!" 

"Okay, nosy, so shoot me. There's so much of your past you haven't shared with me, and this... this bit seems to have stayed with you." Jim sighed. "If you really don't want to tell me, then don't." 

The silence dragged on again. Blair was torn between creating a lie, which his sentinel would detect immediately, or just telling him the facts. He took a deep cleansing breath and said, "Okay, Jim, you want to know the truth? I DID have sex with an entire soccer team. Satisfied?" 

Jim blinked. "The ENTIRE team? Eleven men?" 

"Well, no, there were two women players." 

"And you fucked them all?" 

"No, I fucked one or two, some fucked me, there was at least one hand...what difference does it make? I'm not mentioning names, there was no comeback, no foul and -" Blair grinned - "we used cinnamon flavored lube." 

Jim just stared. 

"Well? Say something! You're disgusted, aren't you?" 

"No, hardly. It's not that." 

"What then? You didn't think I was a virgin when we met, did you?" 

Jim was staring at his own feet. He looked up, pulled himself straight and said "I ...em, I have a small confession to make, Blair. I'll see your eleven and raise you another...five" 

The younger man frowned. "I don't understand." 

"Well, I was younger then." Jim paused, ran his hand over his head and finally looked at Blair. "The whole adult population of the Chopec village." 

It was Blair's turn to stare. "Jim?! Are you saying what I think you're saying?" 

<*>

Some years earlier...

"What! The whole tribe?" Captain James Ellison's voice boomed out of the hut he shared with the village shaman. 

"No, not the whole tribe." The Chopec spoke quietly, slowly, so the white man would understand. "Just the adults, and not all of them. In deference to your outside ways, only those above 17 years and the tribal leaders. Some of the young women hope to gain a child from such a union, and for the warriors it will be a great honor to..." Incacha made a gesture with his hands that for the Ranger had too clear a meaning. 

"...To fuck me." The captain of the 7th squadron wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. No pre-briefing had prepared him for this 'little difficulty'. He'd learnt about the local tribes' taboos and customs, the language, what gestures to make and what was prohibited, but this, this was way off field. 

"You have never been with a man before?" 

The shaman's voice broke through Jim's thoughts. "Yes, but not recently and not in front of the whole tribe." He ran his hands over his head. *God, what a situation to find yourself in! * 

Incacha laughed, his eyes shining against the red band of tribal paint that covered his upper face. "We will spare your blushes as much as possible." Then he sobered up abruptly. "But if you want my people's help, then you must become one with us. This is the quickest and most intimate way to gain the villagers' trust." He stood up. "It has not been long since you recovered from your injuries and lost your people. If you wish to take more time..." The Indian turned and started to leave the hut in order to give the Ranger time to think. 

"No. No, time is important," Jim said, quickly making up his mind. The shaman turned back to face him. "We need to start this as soon as possible. Do you have..." Jim hesitated, embarrassed at his lack of knowledge and at having to ask. "...any oil or lotion to ease the way?" 

"Yes, my friend. We do not rut like animals," Incacha scolded him. "And once you have bonded with all the village, we will give you a new name. Something in keeping with your abilities." 

"Incacha, when you say the whole village, that means you too, doesn't it?" Jim asked, not sure if he was ready to hear the answer. Incacha had helped him, advised him. They were friends. How would it feel to fuck or be fucked by this man? Would it change his relationship with the shaman, and his tribe? Would it affect Jim's mission if he refused? 

"Does that displease you? As shaman, I would take you twice, at the beginning of the ceremony and at the end. Our elders would follow my lead," Incacha replied. 

Jim flinched. He'd seen some of the elders. They weren't exactly his idea of the most attractive bedfellows. But he was a soldier, a Ranger captain and needs must... "When will this take place?" 

"Once I talk to the elders of our tribe, we will decide. But it must be within the hours of sunset and sunrise on one night." 

Jim sat down quickly. *It just keeps getting better! * 

<*>

Over the next few days Jim was prepared. His diet was altered to cleanse both his mind and his body. Incacha talked him through some exercises designed to strengthen his upper legs and arms, heart and lungs, and what in his world would be called his PC muscles. The shaman also had Jim practicing some control over his senses. Incacha told him to imagine a bowl filling with water. If his senses spiked then the bowl was too full and he had to imagine emptying it. Empty, and he would sense very little, and that could be dangerous. The images worked, just. Whether Jim could hold them in his mind at the critical time was anybody's guess! 

The day arrived and the Chopec shaman took the apprehensive Ranger captain down to the river for a ritual bathing. After the humidity of the jungle, and his own nervous sweat, the water felt cool and refreshing as it lapped against his skin. Jim was thoroughly cleansed; nothing seemed to miss Incacha's attention, from behind Jim's ears, his neck, the areola around his nipples, his navel, under his foreskin, round and in the crack of his ass. The feel of such intimate washing coupled with anticipation of the forthcoming ceremony caused the man to become aroused. He could feel every callous on the shaman's hands, every whorl on his fingertips. He flushed red. Incacha said nothing, just reached round and gave the soldier's balls a sharp tug. Jim yelped and his erection quickly subsided. 

Then his body was rubbed all over with plant oil. "This is what we will use inside your body, Sentinel. It has a pleasant feel, is soothing, will not damage your insides, and the scent is not too extreme. Smell." The shaman held his hand to Jim's face. _It smells a little like the oil they use at Wonderburgers back in Cascade,_ he thought, smiling. He took a deeper breath and lost himself. 

As his senses began to report in again, he was aware of sharp scratching on his legs. He looked down to see Incacha painting his legs with a rough piece of wood, broken and chewed to create a primitive brush. Around his feet were bowls of brightly colored liquid, ochre, red, and black, swirling and shinning in the sunlight. 

"Ah, good, you are back. Now I can finish your marking." Jim was staring at the colors but, before he could again slip into the void, Incacha stood and roughly pulled his face back and up. "No! You must stay with me. It is important that you do not travel with the spirits till after the ritual is over." Jim swallowed and nodded. 

Stripes were painted on his legs; dots were added to his arms. Then the Chopec shaman began to draw with his fingers, chanting softly. 

"Incacha, I may not be able to 'come' each time," Jim said carefully. 

The crouching Incacha laughed. "I do not expect you to! However-" the smile faded - "there will be those who will consider it an insult if you do not. You must control your responses. Your response to touch for example, if you feel too much then you will 'shoot' quickly. If you feel too little then you will not have an erection." 

Jim shook his head. "So what can I do?" he asked helplessly. 

"I have a herb mixture brewing that will help..." 

<*>

Just before sunset, Jim was taken to a large hut where most of the tribe gathered. There was a simple woven fence at the back of the hut dividing it almost in half, but around the edges of the main area sat a circle of men and women. Torches were set onto the support beams casting a warm glow to the shelter. A bedroll, found at the scene of his group's helicopter crash, lay within the circle, and, seeing it, Jim froze, not because of where the bedroll came from, but where it was placed. "Incacha, when you said you would spare my blushes..." 

The shaman looked to where Jim was staring and looked at the Sentinel with a measure of understanding in his eyes. "The first time I and the tribe elder take you it must be in front of everyone. I am sorry, my friend. It must be seen to be done. Do not worry, I will help you relax and maybe enjoy it." 

_That's what worries me,_ thought Jim. 

Incacha had Jim stand by the bedroll and the shaman began to address his people. "This man has come to help us. He is a Sentinel. His inclusion in our tribe will be of great benefit. He is not an object or hole to be used." Incacha looked pointedly at one young man. "You will treat him with dignity and respect. Do I make myself clear?" He walked round the circle of people. There were murmurs of agreement from most. Then Incacha turned back to Jim. "It is time." 

Jim felt himself blushing again, like some nervous bride as the Chopec removed the cloth covering the Ranger's genitals. There were sounds of approval, mainly from the women gathered around. Jim stood, full of trepidation, his skin gleaming in the torchlight. With some difficulty, he resisted covering himself with his hands. 

"Lie down, on your back," Incacha instructed. Feeling more than a little awkward and clumsy, Jim obeyed. 

"I realize you feel tense and uncomfortable, Sentinel. Close your eyes, listen to my voice, smell my desire for you, feel how my skin feels on yours. Trust me." 

Carefully Incacha lay on top of the soldier, and rubbed his body over the Ranger's. He lifted his chest and ground his groin into Jim's, allowing him to feel the shaman's erection. Jim's breath caught in his throat for a moment, then it left his body as a moan that echoed Incacha's own. 

There was a loud noise from someone in the crowd and Jim stilled the slight movements he'd been making against the Indian and tensed up again. 

"Shhhh. Close your eyes, just listen to me." The shaman's voice changed as he whispered words of encouragement and passion. The sound became softer, younger, and slightly deeper, and his accent altered. Jim frowned; the voice seemed to belong somewhere else, to someone else. Then he forgot to think at all as the sensations Incacha made him feel washed over him. 

Jim reached out to touch the Indian's body and his dark, smooth hair. Incacha's mouth descended over Jim's eyes. He placed soft kisses on each eyelid, and rubbed his chin over Jim's face, moving towards his ear. His quiet breath sent new tingles though the captain's body. 

"Keep your eyes closed, just feel. That's it, relax. Breathe. Deep breaths, Jim. Oh, yes. So good," he whispered, nipping at the soldier's ear lobe and gently rotating his hips against the man's groin. 

With his eyes closed, Jim concentrated on his other senses. He could smell the musk and sweat from his friend's body. He wanted, no, needed to draw in a taste of the other man. He pulled Incacha up to kiss his lips; his tongue licking, seeking entrance and briefly the shaman gave him that flavor before he moved away from Jim's head. 

The Ranger felt his friend almost wiggle down his body, stroking, nipping, his neck, his collar bone, all the while whispering, "Yes, that's right, feel me, feel what I'm doing to you with my hands, my mouth", in that soft sweet voice that he just had to listen to. Incacha's mouth latched on to Jim's right nipple, pulling it up with his teeth and then releasing it. He ran his tongue over the abused flesh and sucked gently. The soldier gasped and then gave a heartfelt moan. Just before the nipple became too sensitive, the shaman moved across to smother attention on the left one. He pulled back as they pebbled into hard peaks. He ventured down further and sealed his lips over Jim's navel, giving it a wet, warm, sucking kiss. Then Jim felt him move even lower as Incacha ran his tongue up Jim's erection; sensation caused the man to arch his body from the ground with a breathless groan. Incacha mouthed Jim's balls, wetting them thoroughly, and then he pulled back before the man could fall apart; stroking the inside of the Sentinel's thighs with his hands, and lifting Jim's legs to fit round his waist. 

Jim was finding it very difficult to keep his eyes closed. The spell that the shaman seemed to be weaving round him was intoxicating, maddening. Part of his mind knew that they still had an audience, but they seemed unimportant and insubstantial. The only thing Jim was really aware of was the pleasure he was receiving. Incacha never stopped, never gave the other man a chance to lose himself in one sense, though without his sight and taste, Jim had to rely on his ears and the shaman's quiet whispers, the scent of musk and the touch of this Chopec medicine man. He could feel his own heartbeat resounding in his ears and beating in his cock. 

He felt the fingers, stretching him, opening him. Heard himself plead for "More," and heard the "Soon, very soon," in response. And then he was given more as the blunt head of the shaman's cock pushed against, and then breached the muscle. Jim cried out in pleasure and tightened his legs around Incacha's body. The Chopec gasped as his cock was fully sheathed within his friend's body. The two men began to move in rhythm, both seeking to make the pleasure last. Incacha pulled out a little and changed the angle as he thrust back. That was 'it' for Jim, as his prostate was hit; he spiraled over the top and came in hot spurts over both of them. His internal muscles spasmed, caressing Incacha's cock in that warm moist velvet glove, and taking him along with Jim. 

For a long moment they lay together, both of them panting and sweating. Jim slowly opened his eyes. His eyelids felt stiff and hard to open after squeezing them so tightly and his other senses began to check in again. The shaman shifted, his cock slipping from Jim's body, leaving his hole throbbing and clenching. 

The soldier eased himself up on one elbow to gaze at the shaman, but Incacha was looking past Jim to the chief of the tribal elders who stepped forward, walking with the aid of a stick. This warrior was in his late 40s or early 50s, but a leg wound forced him to take a less active role in the tribe. He knew the ways of the forest and of his people, and Jim had found him to be a natural leader. He ordered Jim to get up on to his knees then pulled back his own loincloth to expose a very large, erect cock; the almost purple head leaking, glistening, with pre come. Jim groaned softly. He wasn't even sure he could take that in his mouth! 

"Just take the head, Sentinel," Incacha whispered to him and the soldier was sure he could hear a smile in the man's voice. Pride came to the fore as Jim took the man's cock into his mouth. He wondered if he could deep throat such a monster, but he was prepared to give it a go. He began to lick and gently suck, his hands holding the chief's hips to prevent him from pushing too much before Jim was ready. He worked the cock, changing his technique as his senses picked up on what the chief enjoyed. The man threw his head back and sighed. For a moment the chief seemed to be just enjoying what was done to him, then his body tensed and he looked down at Jim. He barked something in Quechua to the shaman. "He wants to know that you are enjoying it too, Sentinel. He wants you to let go," Incacha said. 

Jim raised his eyes to look at Incacha, helplessly. _I've only just come! I can't, not yet!_

He hummed around the cock in his mouth, but the chief pulled away, an angry look on his face. Incacha moved to speak to the Ranger. "Close your eyes again. You just have to focus your senses on your own arousal." 

Jim took a deep breath and did as instructed. With his eyes again closed, he tried to relax and shifted his senses. First the smell of semen, his and Incacha's, then the scent of male arousal, the pheromones in the air from both men and women, the sounds of excitement, pounding hearts, the heat and the lingering taste of the man in front of him. He tried to picture the bowl of water, imagining it filled instead with the fervor of passion. Jim reached with one of his hands for the cock. He carefully stroked it, caressed it, licked it, took it back in his mouth and began to suck, as he began to fist himself. He licked the slit, tongued just below the head, and then sucked again, all the while keeping up the rhythm with his hand on his own cock. It didn't take long for the chief elder to erupt into Jim's mouth and the bitter taste on Jim's tongue caused the soldier to weakly spurt his own seed on to the ground. The chief stepped back, satisfied. 

Incacha stepped forward and helped Jim up. The Sentinel stood on shaky legs and the shaman waited for him to steady himself before reaching to gather up the bedroll and moving them behind the thin wooden screen at the back of the hut, away from the rest of the tribe. 

He gave Jim a drink of water and bent to arrange the bedroll on the floor. 

"What now?" Jim asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

His answer came as another elder stepped round the screen and Jim was again told to kneel. This man was older than the first and as his balls drew back to shoot his seed into Jim's mouth, he pulled back and fisted himself. His semen fell over the Sentinel's face and chin, and the old man chuckled, showing a mouth with a dark gap where a few teeth were missing. 

He was still laughing as he covered himself and made his way back to the main area. 

The final elder came short seconds after his cock entered Jim's mouth. As he left, Jim worked his jaw trying to work out the kinks in it. Incacha smiled and helped rub the corners of his mouth. "You did well. It seems to me that you have not taken many men in your mouth before. Yet you relied on your senses to tell you what each would enjoy." 

Jim grimaced a little as the Chopec rubbed the sore muscles. "These senses have got to be good for something," he murmured and the shaman patted his arm, then Incacha took a wet cloth that lay in a bowl, and washed Jim's body of the drying semen. The soldier relaxed a bit. It was nearly impossible keeping clean while on assignment and he was used to ignoring the grime, but the sticky come and smeared paint was beginning to irritate both his skin and his sense of smell. 

There was a soft cough from the edge of the screen and a young woman shyly entered. "This is the first of two of our women who hope to be blessed with a sentinel child from your seed," Incacha said, looking up and beckoning her forward. "I know you will be gentle with her." He finished his work and stepped away. 

The girl looked no more than 16 despite the fact that Incacha had said no one under 17. Jim stood and looked at the shaman. 

"Are you sure she wants this? She looks so young," He asked uncertainly. 

"Sentinel, she has two children already. Can you not see that?" 

Jim looked, really looked, at the near-naked young woman. She was tiny compared to him. Her breasts hung down and there were fine stretch marks on her belly. Jim had this urge to protect her rather than fuck her, Sentinel children or not. 

"Does he not want me?" the girl asked Incacha, as though frightened she would be found not good enough for the Sentinel. 

"No, no, it's not that, not you," Jim quickly tried to reassure her. He touched her face gently, then lowered his own face and softly pressed his lips to hers. She put her hands on his chest, stroking, petting. Her hands moved down his sides as Jim tilted his head, began to deepen the kiss. Her mouth opened with a sigh and Jim explored with his tongue, behind her teeth, the roof of her sweet tasting mouth, her tongue dancing with his. His own hands stroked over her breasts, his palms rubbing against her nipples. Jim's hands then cupped her breasts, his thumbs flicking back and forth over the hard little buds. 

He paused as one of her hands reached his manhood. Gently, he pulled away and taking her hand he raised it to his lips. He kissed it and then licked the palm, tasting himself there and leaving it wet, and then returned it to his cock, moving his own hand over hers, guiding it in a rhythm he enjoyed. He bent his head to kiss her again, holding her face in his hands. If he was going to do this, he could at least make it good for both of them. He was moving on instinct. 

His organ grew in her grip and Jim reached between her legs to caress her, pressing gently, rubbing carefully. She moaned in his mouth and the Ranger lifted the girl up. Her legs moved to grip round his body. For one scary moment Jim thought that his legs would give out and he would drop her. And then nature took over and he was coming inside her moist channel. 

His knees did give out then and he lowered her to the bedroll as he slipped out, and lay down beside her, panting heavily. 

"Leave her, she will rest now." 

Jim had all but forgotten about Incacha. "When can I rest?" 

"Oh, not for some time. Come with me; you need food, drink, a bath..." The Indian turned and walked into the jungle. 

"No," mumbled Jim, climbing to his feet. "I need to sleep for a week!" 

The shaman heard and laughed. "Think of it as a challenge, a test of your stamina." 

"Riiiight!" Jim answered. 

Down by the river, Incacha had gathered some food and drink. He handed Jim a blanket. "Wash in the river, then cover yourself for a while." 

Afterwards Jim rested with his back against a tree. He knew he wouldn't be given long to rest and, all too soon, Incacha stood up and walked back to the hut, Jim following behind. 

<*>

Back inside the shelter Jim could sense fewer people behind the make shift fence. He listened and picked up the sounds of a small group of young men playing some sort of board game, using the bare earth as their 'board' and stones as the pieces. Another group was softly talking, and there was the sound of two women whispering to each other. 

Leaving the Ranger, Incacha walked back into the main area and summoned the next member of the tribe. 

A young warrior entered. This was the one Incacha had looked at pointedly during his speech and Jim frowned. The young man gave out waves of hostility that anyone could pick up. The shaman squatted against a nearby support. He appeared unconcerned, but Jim could hear Incacha's heart pick up. The warrior tore off his cloth and ordered the soldier to get on all fours. Jim's face flushed red with anger, but he moved into position. Incacha half rose, but the young man reached for the bowl of oil and began to prepare Jim. His actions were quick and abrupt. Jim felt one finger push in, turn and pull out. Then two fingers, sticky and cold, which scissored and stretched his hole. They were hastily removed and the Ranger captain barely had time to will his body to relax before the cock entered him and the younger man brutally took his own pleasure vocalizing what Jim took to be Quechua profanities. He left Jim trembling and sore, but, thankfully, able to tell that there were no tears inside his body. The arrogant young man insolently slapped Jim's backside before returning to his friends. 

Incacha's face was stone-like. He checked Jim over himself and then left him to go into the other, better-lit section. There was some shouting and the sounds of a shuffle. Jim sat down very carefully and took stock of his body. He wondered if he could continue this. If another man tried that, in another place, he would have found out just how dangerous a covert ops ranger could be. But...this mission to defend the Chopec Pass was important. It had already cost Jim his team of seven good men. To give up now would be like admitting their deaths were in vain. He had to continue with it. 

Incacha returned with another male, and Jim mentally prepared himself for the next round. This was the tribe's best hunter. He could move through the jungle with barely a sound. His aim with a blowpipe was sure and true. He had killed an adult spotted jaguar that had been terrorizing the village, and had markings tattooed on his body to show that fact. Around his neck he wore one of the jaguar's teeth. Incacha told Jim that the hunter believed he took on the animal's attributes when he killed the cat. The Ranger looked at the man with a measure of apprehension and some awe. He knew the size and strength of these animals; a black cat haunted his dreams and, in his fevered imagination a wolf howled along side it. Then the hunter smiled and his eyes twinkled, and Jim found that he was relaxing. 

The hunter knelt down by the Ranger and raised his hand to caress Jim's face. "He is a young fool to abuse a gift so freely given," he whispered, leaning in, "and such a beautiful gift." Giving Jim plenty of time to move away, the Chopec bent his head and kissed Jim on the lips. The Sentinel extended his hearing for Incacha, unwilling to completely relax till he was sure that the shaman wasn't worried. However his friend seemed unconcerned and when the hunter's tongue lapped at Jim's lips, he opened his mouth and allowed the Indian to deepen the kiss learning this new taste, this new territory. 

Both men pulled back slightly, panting. "I have wanted you inside me since Incacha brought you into our camp," the hunter said, his eyes heavy and darker still with passion and lust. 

Jim swallowed. He hadn't expected this from this man. But then perhaps he'd been too preoccupied to notice desire on the hunter's face. Now it was plain for anyone to see. Then the words "inside me" registered on the man's consciousness and he felt his cock stir and begin to lengthen and grow, and with it Jim's need to wipe out the effect the other man had on his feelings, the rage and disgust he felt. He pulled the hunter on to him, falling back and plundering the man's mouth as his hands ran over the willing body on top of his own. Each man felt the tremors that traveled through the other's body. 

The hunter pulled away a little and gazed into Jim's eyes. He ran his fingers over the Ranger captain's face, and then bent to nip at the soldier's chin. He slid his hands round the sentinel's body and rolled them over so Jim was on top. Now it was Jim's turn to study the hunter. He leaned up on one elbow and ran his other hand down the man's body, reaching for his cock, which jumped in Jim's hand. He smeared the pre- come over the head. 

"Please," the hunter bucked and pleaded in Quechua, "suck me, take it in your mouth. Take me!" He shouted the last words and Jim cringed a little at the loud sound. 

"Not yet," Jim replied softly. He ran his hand, wet with come, over one of the Indian's nipples, pinching it between his fingers, making the man gasp, then soothing it with his tongue tasting the sweat and semen there. He suckled on it while his fingers played with its twin, then he swapped sides. The man under him was fidgeting and whimpering: finally Jim took pity on him and, moving down, he settled between the hunter's legs. He licked the slit at the cock crown, tasting the bitter, salty drop that lingered there, and then briefly, he sucked the head of the cock before pulling away and kissing it softly. Jim ran his nose up and round the other man's balls and licked them. The hunter was gasping and moaning by now. Jim shifted lower still, moving the hunter's legs to enable him to see and rim the hole that pulsed open and closed. He wet it thoroughly, darting his tongue in and out; holding down the hunter's hips, Jim then reached for the oil Incacha had placed beside the bedroll. 

The sentinel took his time, ignoring both his own cock that ached to pound into the yielding body, and the moans and pleas that were encouraging him on. He stroked the nub hidden inside the man's body as often as he could. Finally deciding the hunter was loose enough, Jim pulled the man's legs on to his own thighs and entered him in one smooth stroke. He held still a moment, letting them both get used to the fit, and then pulled almost completely out, before pushing back in, grunting as he did as the passage grabbed at him, throbbing around his cock. 

The hunter roared, "Harder, Sentinel, harder!" Jim smiled grimly and began to pick up the pace and thrust harder, deeper. He altered the angle of his strokes and took the other's man's cock in his hand. Jim stoked the hot engorged organ in time with his own drive in and out, once, twice, and the hunter was coming hard, his seed splattering over his belly and Jim's hand. The Ranger followed him over the edge, the tendons in his neck standing out as his orgasm hit him. 

Jim pulled out carefully and slumped over on to his back. The hunter raised himself on one elbow and smiled at Jim. "If you are as good a hunter and warrior as you are a lover, you will be worth having in the tribe." He got carefully to his feet. "Thank you," he whispered to Jim, running a hand over Jim's lips. The hunter turned, made a quick nod to Incacha and left, heading towards the river. 

Jim sat up slowly, all his muscles reporting in, and rested his elbows on his knees. The whole night had a surreal quality about it. Incacha held a pot of drinking water out to him and then fetched a bowl of warm water for Jim to freshen up in. As Jim wiped himself over, he realized he was under scrutiny. The village midwife stood in the gap between the two areas of the hut. 

She was 30, 35 maybe, and very attractive with a grace about her that spoke of confidence and wisdom. This woman was one of the very few who could and did speak back to the shaman. Between them, these two people took care of the tribe's spiritual, emotional, and medical needs. The midwife cared for the women and babies, Incacha cared for the men. Jim had seen her laughing and joking with the shaman, sharing their knowledge and advice in an easy relationship that the soldier almost envied. She came forward and knelt beside Jim. 

"You must be worn out, Sentinel. I argued against this." She glared at the shaman. "But Incacha insisted that each of us shared your body in order to bond with you. From what I've seen and heard, you have great vitality, but even with the aid of potions or spells," again she stared at Incacha, who just lifted his eyebrows in return, "to push you through this ritual in one night seems unnecessary. So... all I require of you is your mouth and tongue and you to use your abilities to make this good for me." She looked at Jim as though asking for his consent. 

"How do you want to do this?" Jim asked carefully. 

"Which would be more comfortable for you, me to kneel over your face or you to get between my legs with my body flat?" 

Jim considered. His muscles felt stiff and he ached in places that he could only show his doctor. "Could you get on all fours over my face, then I can still reach you with my hands and mouth?" he asked. 

The woman nodded and got into position. Jim began to focus on her body's responses, on her smell, her heart rate, the flush that showed her arousal. He began to work with his fingers and mouth, drawing a deep moan from her. 

"He is very good," she said breathlessly to Incacha. 

The shaman laughed. "I thought you would have heard that from the others!" 

The village midwife rocked back a little trying to prolong the sweet teasing going on between her legs. "First hand knowledge is so..." she paused to get her breath, "so much BETTER!" Her body shook and for a minute Jim feared she would collapse on top of his face. She sighed, blissfully and moved, taking care not to kick him as she climbed away. She nodded, and patted Jim on the head. "So skilful, and so handsome. You would make intelligent, beautiful children." 

Jim laughed. "Thank you, I think!" 

The next person to enter the small area was another warrior. He asked quietly if the sentinel would suck his cock and then stood very still while Jim did as he asked. The warrior only moved to tense up as he came in short jerks within Jim's mouth. 

The North American sat back, feeling bone weary and more than a little grimy again. He turned to Incacha. "Who's next?" he asked. 

"No, my friend. Now you wash and rest for a while." 

_A while? That's all?_

<*>

The water felt good, the massage Incacha gave him afterwards even better and Jim slipped into a deep sleep - only for the shaman to wake him what seemed like a moment later. 

The Ranger stretched his body, feeling his muscles tense and relax. The night jungle noises were beginning to grow quieter as the nocturnal inhabitants began to settle themselves. The moon was low, leaving very little natural light and no longer casting shadows. The stars shone all the brighter and Jim felt strangely at peace; he felt at home here, he could settle here, rest away from the world, but it wasn't where he was meant to be and he knew that deep within his bones. He sighed. 

Incacha was watching, waiting. Even given the dim light, Jim could still make out the other man's eyes shining. 

"Ready, Sentinel?" he asked. 

Jim nodded, realized Incacha probably couldn't see him, and said, "Yes," and they returned to the shelter. 

Another young woman was waiting, half sprawling on the bedroll. As the two men entered, she knelt up and removed the apron covering her sex. Now knowing exactly what was expected of him, Jim joined her on the bedroll, kneeling himself. She ran her hands up his thighs and round to cup his balls, rolling them gently in her hands. The Ranger stroked her face and slipping his fingers through her hair, he pulled her towards him to kiss her lips. 

In one swift movement, he found himself lying on his back as the woman straddled his body. She pulled up, flushed and breathless, her hands flat on his chest to help her gain her balance. She smiled down at him and then began to wriggle down his body till she was sitting astride him with her pelvis rubbing against his cock. Her eyes closed and she carefully rocked backwards and forwards, causing a delicious friction for Jim and, from the look on her face, stimulation against her clit. She stopped her movement, lifted up a little and then guided Jim's cock into her vagina. Slowly she began to ride him. 

Jim held on to her hips and thrust up and she pushed down, both of them trying to get into a rhythm that would drive him into climax. His hands moved to her ass, she shifted, strained, "Come on, come on," she chanted, riding him harder. She flexed her internal muscles, trying to pull his orgasm from him. Jim groaned and grunted, and there, finally, he felt the familiar tightening, the pleasure that was almost pain, and he came, heaving, shooting his come into her body. 

She slumped forward a little and his flaccid cock slipped out. "Took you long enough," she grumbled as she stood shakily on her feet. 

Jim felt his head fall back on the bedroll. "Critic, everyone's a critic," he murmured and Incacha laughed out loud as he followed her into the other part of the shelter. 

He returned with another young warrior. The younger man looked uncertain and hesitant. "I have never done... been, with a man before," he said looking between Jim and Incacha. 

The Ranger looked at the shaman. "If he doesn't want to do this..." 

"No, I do, well, I think I do. Incacha says it is important we all do this. I just do not know what to do." 

Incacha asked quietly "Has your wife ever taken your cock into her mouth?" 

"Yes, often." 

"Then will you allow the Sentinel to do this for you?" 

The young warrior nodded quickly. 

Jim still felt uncomfortable. "Incacha, it's not right to force this on someone who doesn't want it," he insisted. 

"If you are to protect this village and defend the pass, then you must know and trust the people who live here. As a sentinel, you must know them by sight, smell, even touch and taste. You must be able to identify each individual voice, even if they speak in a whisper. And there is no time for you to do this any other way. You will finish this, Sentinel, do you understand, or you will leave this village." 

Jim wanted to argue, but the shaman was right about the limited time. The days he had needed to recover from the crash and gain some measure of control of his senses, meant that time was running out. He had to get this operation up and running ASAP and for that he needed the approval of the tribal elders and their shaman. Not to mention the fact that Incacha's words did make sense. 

Jim looked at the young warrior. "Stand in front of me. Spread your legs a little. That's it. Try and relax," the Ranger instructed the warrior. 

Jim uncovered the half hard cock and took just the head into his mouth, thoroughly wetting it. He flashed back to a particularly good blowjob he'd received when on R & R. He pulled back and, making sure his mouth had plenty of salvia, began to lick it as he would a lollipop. The young man's cock began to fill and lengthen. Jim's tongue stroked the most sensitive area where the crown joined the shaft and he heard a deep groan from above him. He pulled away to take the man's balls in his hands, watching while he rolled them gently in their sac, before returning to suck again on the cock. He took more into his mouth this time, his hands going around to hold the warrior's ass, Jim's fingers kneading it. The warrior's own hands settled on Jim's shoulders, clenching and opening, leaving bruises. His voice was deep and full of encouragement for Jim's efforts. 

The soldier could feel the blood racing; hear the other man's pulse pick up, smell the musk of his body, and felt the balls tighten up. He knew the man was close. Jim moved a hand and gave a firm push into the perineum, and tasted the young warrior's seed as it flooded his mouth. 

He supported the man till he regained the use of his legs, then mumbling his thanks, the young warrior returned to his friends. 

Jim stood and stretched as Incacha returned with yet another man. This one shyly asked Jim if he could fuck the Sentinel. Jim nodded and got on to his arms and knees but the warrior shook his head. He got Jim to place both hands on one of the study support columns and stretch his legs to brace himself. The man began to prepare Jim using plenty of oil, stretching him first with one finger then two. All the while he whispered how tight the Sentinel was, how good it would feel to fit his cock in there and what an honor it was to be allowed to fuck a Sentinel. The Ranger smiled to himself; for some reason he felt that this man had seen Incacha lose his temper with the first warrior and was determined not to provoke the shaman's ire himself. 

When the hard organ entered his body, Jim lowered his head, took a deep breath and as he released it, pushed back, taking the cock fully into his body. The other man gasped as he felt his cock surrounded by that tight, hot channel. Jim felt the coarse, wiry hair against his body, one of the warrior's hands holding on to his hip, the other on his shoulder, but there was no other movement as if the man was frozen there. 

_Looks as though I'm going have to do all the work,_ Jim thought. He wiggled his hips a little. "Move, please move," he pleaded, and the Indian trembled and then pulled almost all the way out before pumping back in. Probably unintentionally, he hit Jim's prostate on the way in, causing the larger man to hiss and grip the post harder. Again the movement stopped. "Again," Jim instructed and the other man gripped the Ranger's thighs hard. He began to set a jerky rhythm that meant Jim soon felt the warmth of the man's come inside him as the post groaned in distress. 

He withdrew carefully and wiped Jim's ass before wiping his own cock, and leaving for his bed. Incacha came in with more hot water for the soldier to clean up with. 

"Not long now, my friend, just three more and then you and I can rest." 

Two young hunters came in arm in arm and smiling. Jim had never seen one without the other. He wasn't sure if they were siblings or lovers. They said something too quick for Jim to understand and he looked at Incacha for an interpretation. The shaman clicked his teeth. "They want a three-" He held up three fingers and made the gesture for fucking. 

Jim's mouth opened wide, "Oh!" 

Two pairs of hands helped move him into position on his side and soon he found his own cock being wetly sucked while another long thick cock was waving in his face. The two young men had managed to form a loose triangle with him and for a few minutes all that could be heard by Jim was the sound of sucking, and the occasional groaning and panting as each man had to pull away to catch his breath a little and enjoy what was being done to him. 

Just when Jim thought he'd get another mouthful of spunk, the two young men dragged themselves away and repositioned themselves. This time Jim found his hole being rimmed, as a different cock demanded entrance to his mouth. As the tongue in and around his hole began to drive him insane, it was all change again. Now Jim found himself in the middle, with fingers opening him and a warm ass pushing against his lower body. He took the oil offered and began to stretch the hole presented to him with his fingers. 

He felt a hard sharp thrust as the cock behind him breached his entrance and push in, and the body in front pushed back, demanding its share. Jim could do no more than oblige. He lined up his cock with the entrance to the other man's body and thrust into the body that opened to him so willingly. So began a different dance, back and forth. Jim came aware enough for his hands to reach round and covered the hands working the cock in front in time with slams into each body. As the man in front tumbled over the edge, Jim felt the sphincter clench round his own cock, milking his orgasm from him. And as he came, so he dragged the third man with him. 

The soldier felt completely drained, mentally and physically; too tired even to notice the two men leave the hut, arm in arm as they had entered. He did notice Incacha watch them. The shaman turned, aware of the Sentinel's scrutiny. "They do everything together. If anything should happen to one, I fear for the life of the other," he sighed. "Life is short, my friend, short and hard. I would do anything to keep my tribe happy and fulfilled." 

The shaman called to an older man who now entered the enclosure. He untied his cloth to reveal a pierced cock to Jim's amazed eyes. He hadn't seen any of the other Chopec with that form of piercing. 

"I visited the city when I was younger," the man explained, "and wanted something to mark the journey." He smiled "It intensifies the orgasm, and women love it!" 

The Ranger wasn't so sure, and the apprehension must have shown on his face. "How do you..." he began. "What do you..." He wasn't even sure what to ask, but the words, *You are not shoving that up my ass* came to mind. 

"Relax, Sentinel." The man laughed. "Just your hands. It is late and we both deserve our beds. Oil them and I will show you what is good for me." 

Jim slicked up his hands and the Chopec Indian placed them on his cock, instructing Jim where to caress and what pressure to use. The soldier found that the man could only take a little stimulation at the actual pierced area, and the native moved Jim's hands back and forth further back along the shaft, giving a little twist, then a stroke, a gentle tug and the man grunted, moved his hands to Jim's shoulders and came in long spurts. Jim felt the hot semen hit his chin and neck. The Indian released his hold and patted Jim's shoulders. 

For a long moment the Ranger stayed still. Incacha shook him gently. "Are you still with me, Sentinel?" 

"Yes, yes. I'm just tired. Who's next?" 

"Next I get you to a hammock. Come, stand up." 

The shaman waited till the Sentinel got to his feet and then wiped him over with the wet cloth before throwing the water away. He gave the Ranger the bedroll to carry and together they made their way to Incacha's hut. 

He sat Jim on the low hammock while he moved around the dark interior. Exhaustion over came him and Jim lay down and closed his eyes, only to open them wide when he felt the hammock dip and a naked Incacha spoon up behind him. 

"You have done so well this night," he whispered in Jim's ear. "Each man or woman has been satisfied. Now it is time to close the ritual." 

Jim groaned and tried to move away. "Incacha, I can't, I'm too sore." 

"Shhh. Yes, you can, once more, for me," and the shaman slid Jim's leg over and placed his well slicked cock at the entrance to the soldier's body. "Ah, James Ellison, you are a fine man," Incacha's hand came round to softly stroke Jim's tender cock. "You have such great potential." 

Jim laughed, a sound that mutated into a groan; despite his exhaustion Incacha's movements were getting 'little Jim' interested. Then the shaman began to move his hips, rocking them, sliding his cock in and out just a little, slow and gentle. Jim turned his face into the woven hammock. Yes, he was sore, yes he was tender, but oh, this did feel good. And then the shaman's cock began to rub against the little walnut shaped protrusion inside the Ranger's body and Jim shivered and gasped. 

Incacha sighed and kissed Jim between the shoulder blades. "When you have completed your mission, you will be gone away from us to your own kind, but for now, Enqueri, you are one with us..." The shaman began to thrust harder, and Jim arched back to meet every thrust. 

Present day

Blair had found listening to Jim's tale very hard, in more ways than one. His emotions had skipped between disbelief, jealousy and plain old-fashioned lust. In fact a couple of times he'd nearly pounced on his lover, stopping Jim's flow of words as the sentinel watched him through narrowed eyes, fully aware of Blair's arousal. Blair had reached down and given a hard tug to his own balls that invoked a wince of pain from Jim in sympathy. The younger man had drawn a deep shuddering breath and told Jim to continue. 

Now Blair stood shakily, and walked very stiffly over to the kitchen. He picked up a notebook and pen and then returned to the couch. He sat, shifting a little to accommodate his now tight jeans and opened the book. 

He hid the smile that threatened to break out at Jim's puzzled expression, and said, "Now I know how many people you had," he jotted down a figure, " and I know how many I had," the pen moved again. "I know how many times I came - but then I had a cock ring, I guess in the jungle they just aren't available?" He waited, pen bouncing against his lips. 

Jim's look was priceless. "Sandburg, what are you talking about?" 

"Well, you started this with your 'see my eleven and raise me'...I thought I'd top up our scores and see..." 

He got no further as Jim grabbed hold of his legs and pulled his mate down flat on the couch, Jim's body on top. 

"You little squirt!" 

"Hey, what's with the size issue, oh thee of Great Potential?" 

Jim took the notebook and pen out of his hands. "I would love to show you my great potential." 

"Na, I've already seen it, it's good but not great." Blair made a half hearted show of moving out from under Jim, only for the taller man to push him back down and smoother the "Oof" that came from Blair's mouth with Jim's own lips. 

For long moments the two men kissed, their hands moving on a search and discover mission to find naked skin, then the need for air drove them apart. It didn't help that Blair's mind had started ticking over. 

"Jim? Did you take Incacha as your lover?" 

Jim sat up a little. "After that ritual?" 

Blair nodded. 

Jim swung his legs back to the floor and looked at his hands. "No. To be honest, it took me some time to recover. Then I helped organize everyone, and I was still trying to get a handle on these senses. By the time I was rescued, I was exhausted." He turned to look at Blair. "Whether it was because Incacha was shaman first and guide second, I don't know, but you and your dials work a lot better than anything he came up with, and you get me out of zones a hell of a lot faster." 

His lover's smile was dazzling. "Thanks, Jim," he said softly. "Did the two women... Have you any Chopec children?" 

"One, a daughter. The only other child was still born." 

"God, Jim, I'm sorry." Blair's hand squeezed his friend's shoulder. 

"I never knew either of them. Incacha said that my involvement began and ended that night. The tribe would raise any children born from the union." 

"Your daughter, does she have enhanced senses?" 

"I don't know, Chief, all I know is that she is alive and well." 

Blair slapped Jim's arm. "THAT'S why you're no longer the Chopec Sentinel, they have one of their own now." 

"You think?" 

"Yeah, Jim. She's taken on her father's mantle as guardian of the tribe." 

"That's a nice thought, Blair." 

"Yeah, it is." 

The two men sat side by side, both lost in their own thoughts for a moment. Then Jim inquired, "Cinnamon flavored lube, eh?" 

Blair grinned. "Yeah, natural aphrodisiac." 

"Oh, yeah, you told me. Know where we can get some?" 

Blair climbed into his sentinel's lap, "You don't need any aphrodisiac, you're hot stuff as it is!" he declared and bent his head to nibble at Jim's ear. "So," he whispered, "three times last night. You want a go for another hat trick?" 

Jim pulled his lover round so he could see his face. "That was originally a term from the English game of cricket, Chief." 

Blair smiled as he returned to his ear nibbling, "Smart man. Didn't I ever tell you about my involvement with the college cricket team?" 

* * *

End It takes a village to raise a Sentinel by Marion: marion.sherringham@ntlworld.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
